marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Joss Whedon
Joseph Hill "Joss" Whedon wurde am 23. Juni 1964 in New York geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Produzent. Biografie Bekannt wurde Whedon vor allem durch die erfolgreiche TV-Serie Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen, die in den USA von 1997-2003 ausgestrahlt wurde. Auch die Spin-off-Serie "Angel - Jäger der Finsternis" (1999-2004) fand Zuspruch bei den Zuschauern und daher beim Sender, ganz im Gegensatz zu Firefly und Dollhouse. Dollhouse wurde nach zwei, und Firefly schon nach einer Staffel abgesetzt, allerdings erschuf Whedon einen auf der Serie basierenden Film, der mäßig erfolgreich im Kino lief. Marvel's The Avengers ist bisher mit Abstand das größte und teuerste Projekt seiner Karriere. thumb|250px|right|Portrait über Joss Whedon und seine Arbeit an Marvel's The Avengers Filmografie Autor *1989 - Roseanne (diverse Folgen) *1990-1991 - Eine Wahnsinnsfamilie (diverse Folgen) *1992 - Buffy - Der Vampir-Killer *1995 - Toy Story *1997 - Alien - Die Wiedergeburt *1997-2003 - Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen *1999-2004 - Angel - Jäger der Finsternis *2000 - Titan A.E *2001 - Atlantis - Das Geheimnis der verlorenen Stadt (story) *2002-2003 - Firefly (diverse Folgen) *2005 - Serenity - Flucht in neue Welten *2008 - Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog *2009 - This American Life Live! *2009-2010 - Dollhouse (diverse Folgen) *2011 - The Cabin in the Woods *2012 - Marvel's The Avengers *2012 - Much Ado about Nothing *2012 - In your Eyes *2013: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *2015: Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Regisseur *1997-2003 - Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (diverse Folgen) *1999-2004 - Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (diverse Folgen) *2002 - Firefly (diverse Folgen) *2005 - Serenity - Flucht in neue Welten *2007 - Das Büro *2008 - Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog *2009 - Dollhouse *2010 - Glee ("Dream On") *2012 - Marvel's The Avengers *2012 - Much Ado about Nothing *2015 - Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Produzent *1990-1991 - Eine Wahnsinnsfamilie (executive producer) *1997-2003 - *1997-2003 - Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (executive producer) *1999-2004 - Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (executive producer) *2002-2003 - Firefly (executive producer) *2009-2010 - Dollhouse (executive producer) *2008 - Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog (executive producer) *2011 - The Cabin in the Woods *2012 - Much Ado about Nothing *2012 - In your Eyes Trivia * Whedon wird gelegentlich als der „erste Fernsehautor der dritten Generation“ bezeichnet, da sowohl sein Vater Tom Whedon (The Electric Company, Golden Girls) als auch sein Großvater John Whedon (The Donna Reed Show) als Autoren für das Fernsehen gearbeitet haben. * Joss Whedon ist mit der Architektin Kai Cole verheiratet. Mit ihrem Sohn Squire (* 2002) und ihrer Tochter Arden (* 2005) leben sie in Los Angeles. * Whedon gelang es zum Cast jeder seiner Serien auch besondere persönliche Beziehungen aufzubauen; so wird z. B. immer wieder von privaten Shakespeare-Lesungen im Wohnhaus von Whedon berichtet. * Als Whedons Stärke als Autor wird von Kritikern und von Seiten seiner Autoren-Kollegen seine Fähigkeit genannt, Dialoge durch innovative Wortspiele und trockenen Humor aufzuwerten. * In einzelnen Episoden liegt Whedons Hauptaugenmerk häufig auf Fish-out-of-water-Situationen (sinngemäß „Fisch außerhalb des Wassers“), was bedeutet, dass Figuren im Mittelpunkt stehen, die sich außerhalb ihres eigentlichen sozialen Umfeldes zurechtfinden müssen. * Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Atheist und Absurdist. * Kitty Pryde von den X-Men war eine frühe Inspiration für Joss Whedons starke, weibliche Teenager-Charaktere. Feminismus gehörte schon immer zu den Kernelementen seiner Werke. * Den Namen "Joss" wählte er selbst. Im Chinesischen bedeutet das Wort so viel wie Glück oder Schicksal. * Joss Whedon arbeitet auch als Comicbuchautor. So schrieb er für die Reihe Astonishing X-Men (z. B. die Geschichten Begabt und Gefährlich) und Runaways. Buffy the Vampire Slayer spendierte er eine achte, neunte und zehnte Staffel im Comicformat. Auch Angel und sein Firefly/Serenity-Franchise setzte er so fort. en:Joss Whedon (Earth-1218) pl:Joss Whedon Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Poduzent Kategorie:Männlich